


a life for an eye

by fzywood



Series: BBS Gang Tales [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gang Violence, M/M, Violence, calling smii7y constantly that is awkward so hes lucas okay, good boys, guns nd stuff, i love these two, mentions of others - Freeform, protective smii7y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: A tale of Smii7y and Kryoz before they joined the gang.





	a life for an eye

**Author's Note:**

> uhh okay so i love gang au's and these boys so why not make a series??

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Tyler chided his boyfriend, Craig, for getting hurt on their recent mission. 

 

Craig, with his arm in a slung and a goofy grin on his lips, used his good hand to stick a middle finger up at him. “It’s rude to speak that way to your injured boyfriend, Tyler. I’m not even that injured so stop overreacting.” 

 

“No, I am not overreacting!” Tyler yelled as he turned to some of his friends which had been standing there in silence. “Basically, how would you react if Fourzero got hurt?” 

 

Marcel began to stumble over “uhs,” “i’s,” and “ums” and Lucas had quietly laughed over this, making sure that his mouth was covered as he did so. Tyler had groaned in response, not happy with the reply that never came from Marcel. He turned to the next person who even had a slight reaction which was Lucas. 

 

“Smii7y, how about you? How would you react if fucking Kryoz was injured?” Tyler’s voice was harsh and Lucas let his mind wander as he leaned on his boyfriend who stood next to him.

 

///

 

“Everything good?” Lucas asked, his head resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder as they both stared at the computer screen in front of them.

 

That computer screen currently held the security camera’s view of the warehouse of which the two would be visiting soon to finish a mission they had been recently assigned. The man’s name they’d be hunting down was Alexander Tormer, who was a low-city scandaler but was still feared by everyone in that class. Lucas and John were in the more lower middle class, and even though the couple was well off for the next few years in their cheap apartment, the two had jumped down the rabbit hole far too long ago to try and escape now. Plus, it was always nice to have money to spend on the other whenever they wanted instead of having to worry about if they would even be able to eat a semi-decent meal that week.

 

“Yeah, just trying to figure out their system.” John had mumbled as he grabbed his water bottle and took a swig, offering it to his lover who took it from him and placed it back in its spot.

 

The two had started off as basic hackers, getting simple codes for cheap money but as they delved in deeper, they began to take on more complicated missions until they had accepted a bounty on some guy they could barely remember now, but he had been interfering with another gang and so when the duo accepted, they spent their days practicing how to handle guns with ease and their nights stalking this guy’s every move and how his system worked. To say the least, they realized they were pretty damn good at it, so they had begun to create their system.

 

“You should sleep soon though babe, it’s close to 2 fucking am and I’m tired of having to wait for my boyfriend. It doesn’t make me feel better that I’m losing his attention to some damn computer.” Lucas’ hand slipped into John’s and the brunette was quick to lean close and give his sleep-deprived boyfriend a quick kiss.

 

“Stop tempting me you slimy fuck.” John’s voice may have seemed harsh but Lucas didn’t miss how John squeezed his hand after the insult.

 

“But John,” Lucas held out the ‘n’ sound at the end until he couldn’t. “That’s your favorite part about me. Slime and all, you said you’d love me.” Lucas’ eyes watched as John lightly shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips and the brunette felt his heart beat a little faster as a small laugh (in reality it was a giggle but John would never admit that) left his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“You fucking wish. Now head to bed, I’ll be there soon.” John had placed his other hand on top of Lucas’ and he felt his heart beat faster, and he wondered how John was able to always make him feel like he had just realized that he was in love.

 

“Sounds fake and that’s totally not okay, so I’m going to stay with you until you decide that you’re ready to finally call it a night.” John shrugged, causing Lucas’ head to bounce lightly.

 

“If you insist so my stud muffin.” John teased and Lucas shook his head, causing John to shrug again from the action.

 

“Don’t fucking call me that you cheesy piece of shit.” Lucas retorted, moving his hand away from John’s to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. 

 

By now, John’s attention was not on the computer anymore but his boyfriend who was currently cuddled up against his side. While John did love these moments with his partner, and while he did have a job to do too, he realized that maybe he could take a break at that moment to let his attention focus on the only person in the world who truly mattered to him.

 

“What would you like to be called then my boo bear?” John’s eyes focused on the pout on Lucas’ lips now and he let a small smile find its way onto his face again.

 

“How about something not stupid like any of the names you just called me, or anything similar to those?” Lucas’ suggestion was followed by a yawn and John leaned down in response, letting his lips meet his partner’s and they let the kiss deepen before pulling away seconds later.

 

“I’m ready to call it a night.” John’s voice was soft as he turned back to his computer, making sure to save everything that he had accomplished before turning it off.

 

Lucas moved his hand into John’s again and slowly stood up, pulling John’s arm with him. A groan was heard from the man below him and Lucas felt himself wanting to just do nothing but cuddle with John for the rest of his life, and depending on how far they go in this business they might be able to retire early and do just that. 

 

\--

 

Days had passed and here Lucas and John were, wearing some cheap masks they had bought a costume store, sitting blocks away, from the warehouse as the sun had begun to set. The duo had their weapons prepared, but they just needed to find the right moment to strike, which if John was sure of, should be within the next couple of minutes. There would be the fewest guards guarding all of the exits and with their silencers, taking out all of the guards should be easy (especially since John had been able to hack the cameras and set it up so the previous 10 minutes would just be on a loop). 

 

“Everything ready?” John’s voice was quiet and Lucas nodded, focusing on the outside of John’s window which had the warehouse in view.

 

After moments of silence, John’s voice was heard again.

 

“Let’s go, everything’s ready.” 

 

The two grabbed their weapons of choice and exited the car, shutting the doors behind them quietly. They snuck around to the back, silencers in each of their hands as they maneuvered around some boxes to keep themselves hidden before taking the two guards out. Lucas and John met eyes and nodded before heading to different sides of the building, finishing off however many guards were on their exclusive sides. By the time John had arrived, Lucas had already taken the sole guard in the front out and was leaning on the wall, whistling to himself as he now held a different gun. Once the latter noticed the other, his eyes lit up as he propped himself off the wall to greet him. The two confirmed their plans as John checked over the cameras again, taking note how there were fewer guards than before and told his partner, Smii7y, that.

 

“Ain’t today just our lucky day then, Kryoz?” Lucas’ strained joyous voice had a hint of sarcasm but John only shrugged,

 

“I’d say so Smii7y boy, let’s just hope it doesn’t run out.” John had a grin on his lips and even though Lucas couldn’t see it through the skull mask he decided on, he could tell that his partner was enjoying this a little more than he should have.

 

John headed towards the door, Lucas trailing close behind as his eyes focused on the door ahead of them, waiting for his boyfriend’s call. The only sound Lucas could hear were the crashing of waves into the dock behind him and he wondered what it would’ve been like to be a normal citizen instead of partaking in these crimes. They lived that life for a while and barely got by, but could they have made more of themselves? Maybe in some other life, they could’ve lived in a different place, with a completely different job (one where they’d both be safe), and a completely different lifestyle in general. 

 

“Let’s go.” John’s voice was smooth as those words left his lips and Lucas grinned from under his stupid mask as he kicked the door open, firing quickly at anyone in his sight. John followed in suit for several seconds, managing to knock some bodies down himself before hiding behind some wooden crates that were stored in there.

 

Lucas took down the rest of the workers, seeing as though there weren’t that many to begin with, but he was proud nonetheless. Quickly to make his way back to where John resided, currently checking over the feed he could, Lucas looked around to double check that there wasn’t anyone hiding or catch them by surprise. 

 

“The guy we’re going for is in the basement but when I checked out the maps, it did have two directions that we could go. I didn’t have much of a chance to actually look into it, so we’ll have to wing it.” John said as he slipped his gadget away that he was using to watch over the building.

 

“So basically... we splitting up?” Lucas placed a hand on his heart as he feigned a heartbroken noise which caused John to chuckle.

 

“Yeah we are, but if you ask me out again with some fancy ass juice and some chips I’ll be up for dating again.” John began to stand up and Lucas followed suit.

 

“I don’t know if I got that type of money though.” Lucas teased, leaning closer towards his lover who only let out a small huff and began to walk towards the downstairs area without him.

 

“Sorry, I’m a gold digger.” Lucas jogged lightly to catch up to him, giving John a small nudge as the two walked towards the stairs leading to the lower area.

 

“At least you’re honest about it.” Lucas stated as he intertwined their hands and John gave him a soft squeeze as the two finished heading down the steps and when John mentioned earlier about there being two directions to go and those were left and right.

 

“You take right since you’re always right.” John beat him to the punch and Lucas groaned, letting go of John’s hand as he began to head left instead.

 

“See you outside my love!” John called out as he headed the other way and Lucas only waved his hand dismissively towards him and as he ventured deeper into the left hallway, he felt an eerie mood creep around him and he was quick to pull out a pistol.

 

The only noise he heard were footsteps and he felt himself longing for some other noise to break this damned silence. Holding the pistol at his side, he was slow to wander down the hall, noticing that the lights were bright yet it still felt like there was more dark. Letting one of his hands go from the pistol, he reached up to fix his mask and at that moment he noticed a door several feet ahead. Lucas picked up his pace, making the hand which fixed his mask now grip onto the pistol. The wall surrounding the door was a light gray and as Lucas began to reach down to touch the doorknob, that was when he heard a familiar voice let out a pained scream.

 

He had never run so fast.

 

\--

 

When Lucas had arrived upon the scene, he saw the man they came here to kill, currently standing over John with a crowbar in his hand that was shiny and was ready to be stained with red. Specifically, red from a person's body and Lucas was not about to let his partner be fucking murdered by this guy nor a crowbar. 

 

_ Bang. _

 

The guy let out a screech of agony as he fell down, holding onto his knee which was now leaking out blood. Lucas kept the gun pointed towards the now lowered body of this man and he began to walk closer, feeling himself seethe. 

 

“Who the fuck are you?” The guy yelled at him and Lucas could only grit his teeth as he looked down at John who was also looking at him.

 

“Smii7y,” John whispered then closed his eyes, and Lucas felt anger boil in every part of his body as he focused on the guy who would be receiving a hell for what he did. 

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He demanded and Lucas pulled the trigger again, shooting the man in his lower abdomen.

 

“Killing you for hurting my partner.” Lucas said as he trudged towards the guy, forcefully pushing him down with his shoes.

 

The guy laid there in pain, blood oozing out faster than Lucas would’ve liked but what mattered is that this guy did suffer at least a little before dying. Lucas stepped closer towards the upper half of the chest and placed his right foot on the guy’s neck and grinned as the fear in the man below him’s eyes were transparent. Letting the gun dangle at his side, loosely pointing it at the man’s stomach, and Lucas felt joy as another  _ bang  _ went off and the guy let out a scream.

 

Looking back at John, he was reminded of the fact that John may not seem too injured but he got unhealthy amounts of sleep and never got to really exercise because of their job and that maybe he should hurry this up. He’d probably have to treat John’s injuries while he’s passed out since his body was probably exhausted from everything. 

 

“Get fucking wrecked.” Lucas muttered as he lined up his gun to the guy’s neck and took two shots.

 

\--

 

Lucas was sitting against the wall while on their wooden floor, staring at John’s sleeping body across from him. John hadn’t been too injured by the guy, thank lord, but he still shouldn’t move around too much. Lucas and John had taken turns bandaging each other up, usually the former having to bandage the other up, so he was comfortable with taking care of others’ injuries. 

 

Lucas had been sure to clean their clothes after they arrived back to their apartment, along with their weapons and car. John had been asleep for almost a day and while Lucas did miss his boyfriend being awake, his body did deserve the rest and it gave Lucas a chance to clean things up around their home. Lucas also made sure to buy some of John’s favorite drinks and treats, leaving the drinks in the fridge and the treats on the table next to him.

 

Lucas, still against the wall, kept his eyes focused on John and loved when his heart began to pick up in pace. John was the world to him, even after the first day they met. John was his best friend and his true love and staring at the sleeping figure now, Lucas knew he wouldn’t trade this fool for anyone else.

 

////

 

“I’d probably laugh at the loser.” Lucas answered which caused Wildcat to groan and John looked at him wearing a knowing expression.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so poorly written i apologize ;;; i wrote most of this sleep deprived and stressing abt my entire life so! anyways ive been so obsessed w these two i wanna try and write more w them i love?? anyways hope yall enjoyed and uh yeah, thanks for reading! next tale will hopefully include a lot more than these two lolol and if yall have any q's abt this universe ask away pls i have so much written/planned for it.!! 
> 
> P.S. i absolutely love the idea from @payson_blinde 's krii7y fic that john loves expensive treats nd drinks and doewbn i love it


End file.
